1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic focusing device in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cameras of the type which include automatic focusing apparatus, a technique is known whereby a motor, controlled by the output of a focus detecting circuit, drives a picture-taking lens to a focused position, and upon completion of the focusing operation a return mirror is retracted from the finder light path as a result of a release operation. In response to such retraction, motor control is blocked in order to fix the position of the picture-taking lens, and such blocking is released in response to the return of the return mirror to its initial position after completion of exposure (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 85234/1975).
Such prior art technique has a disadavantage in that the motor control is started immediately after the return of the return mirror to its initial position and thus, the motor is idly driven until new framing is effected, as a result of which the consumption of the driving current by the motor is increased.